


【乙女向/Altair】风沙星辰 Wind, Sand, and Stars

by die_Nachthexen



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: A day in Damascus, F/M, You are Altair's apprentice
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_Nachthexen/pseuds/die_Nachthexen
Summary: 你在大马士革偶遇了被贬为学徒期间，刚刚刺杀完Tamir的阿泰尔，你们一起度过了平静的一天。
Relationships: Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Reader
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *文章名套用了圣埃克絮佩里的书名，实在懒得起名字了
> 
> *周五晚上开始打初代，我又把罪恶的手伸向了阿泰尔……
> 
> *温馨向小甜饼。由于打初代时间不长对阿泰尔性格理解可能有偏差，OOC预警，巨雷

大马士革的这个夏天格外漫长。

太阳已经西斜，然而金色的阳光丝毫不减威力，将雄伟的城墙炙烤得滚烫。环绕城墙的棕榈树和花园中的玫瑰也不再生机盎然，纷纷因为干旱缺水而显得无精打采。水烟馆门口的凉棚下坐满了闲聊的人们，时不时有带着丝绸、香料、茶叶等物品的商人从他们中间穿过，竭力推销这些来自神秘东方的珍奇货物。

你走在倭马亚清真寺旁的街道上，准备返回位于城市西端的临时住所。临街而建的两层房屋不足以抵挡盛夏毒辣的阳光与热浪，你微不可察地将头巾松了松，试图让微风带走一点你的燥热。

被阿尔莫林派来大马士革驻扎已有半年多，你还是不能适应这里过于炎热的气候。不执行监视圣殿骑士支持者的任务时，你喜欢在太阳落山后坐在房顶上，望向马斯亚夫城堡的方向，回忆那里夏日更加温柔的阳光和冬日白雪皑皑的山峰。

左侧房顶上的声响将你的思绪拉回了现实。普通人或许会对这种金属碰撞声不甚在意，但身为刺客的你很清楚，这是奔跑的人身上的武器发出的声响。启动鹰眼，你看到有一个蓝色的身影和四个紧追不舍的红色身影飞奔而来。正当你试图辨认那个友方蓝色身影是哪位刺客时，一道雪白的影子掠过了你身侧的房顶。虽然他的面容隐藏在兜帽之下，但他棱角分明的下颌、高大挺拔的身姿和挂在身侧的长刀让你瞬间确定——

他是你的导师，阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德。

你已经半年多没有见过他了。你还记得年初你们分别被阿尔莫林指派了任务，阿泰尔和马利克、卡达尔被命令去耶路撒冷的所罗门圣殿寻找圣物，你被派来辅助大马士革刺客公会的领导拉菲克。阿泰尔护送你来到了大马士革，与你在城门前分别后，他继续向南前往耶路撒冷，与更早出发的马利克与卡达尔汇合。

从冬末等到盛夏，前段时间，你终于从大马士革其他刺客兄弟那里听说了阿泰尔的消息。起初你不敢相信自己的耳朵，你无法相信阿泰尔搞砸了耶路撒冷的任务，因为在你的印象中他从未失手过。但是拉菲克和其他刺客对阿泰尔的嘲讽不断提醒着你，真相就是这样残酷。

所罗门圣殿之败并未影响阿泰尔在你心中的形象，看到他毫发无损地出现在你面前，你再也无法按捺住激动的心。看着他身后提着长刀的追兵，你觉得你需要做点什么。不顾街上的行人会怎么想，你一跃攀上左侧小楼的外墙，熟练地爬上了房顶。

碍事的长袍和皮靴大大影响了你的速度，但好在你的技巧足以让你追上目标。你掷出飞刀解决了第一个目标，看到他摇晃着从两栋小楼间的空隙掉了下去，在行人中引发了一阵惊呼。你跳上了前面的屋顶，大大缩短了和剩下两个目标的距离。扑向距离你最近的那个追兵时，你弹出了左手的袖剑。

追兵的长刀挥来，你以不可思议的柔韧后仰躲开了刀刃划出的弧线。不给对方反应的机会，你找到了他招式的破绽，左手反手挥出袖剑，在他的胸前割出了一道深深的伤口。高大的追兵踉跄后退了两步，鲜血迅速从伤口中涌了出来。正当你准备扑上去给他致命一击时，你敏锐的感官捕捉到两道从身后破空而来的气流。

不过，这两个追兵的偷袭并没有得逞。伴随着利刃刺穿皮肉和骨骼的声音，两个追兵连闷哼都没来得及发出，就分别被阿泰尔的袖剑和长刀收割了生命。

“老师，你——”你惊讶地转过身，被重逢的喜悦淹没，你一时竟不知道该说些什么。

阿泰尔朝你点了点头，将长刀收回刀鞘。他没有看你，而是看向远处的群山。他的嗓音还是那样清冷，“你应该听说了，我被阿尔莫林贬为了学徒。现在我和你平级，你不用叫我老师了。”

“那，阿泰尔兄弟……我，我没有想到会在大马士革遇到你……”称呼的转变让你很不习惯，阿泰尔听到你这样叫他也是一愣。迎上他的目光，你轻叹口气，“算了，这样称呼真不习惯。我还是叫你老师好了，反正这里也没有别人。”

“我们先离开这里，刚才闹出了不小的动静。”听到阿泰尔的命令，你顺从地跟了上去。

当你们和热闹的人群融为了一体，你仰头看向身旁的阿泰尔，“老师，你是刚执行完一场刺杀任务？”

成为阿泰尔学徒的两年来，你和他共同执行过很多次任务。每次的流程都很相似，你们收集情报——赶往刺杀地点——解决目标——逃跑摆脱追兵。看到阿泰尔身后的追兵后，你立刻明白了他的处境。“对，我除掉了塔米尔，一个黑市军火商，也是一位圣殿骑士，”阿泰尔答道。

你点了点头，小声说道，“希望我没有妨碍你的行动……”

阿泰尔明白你想说什么，他补充道，“没什么，事情已经结束了。你能出手相助，我非常感激。”

你们来到了一处露天集市，街道两旁的商贩叫卖着香气四溢的美食，商店老板热情洋溢地向路人介绍造型精美的瓷器。年轻女子三三两两走在一起，她们严实的头巾和长袍也难掩的明媚笑容让你的心情轻松了一些。

“你接下来去哪，老师？去刺客公会找拉菲克吗？”你问。

听到“拉菲克”这个名字，阿泰尔的眉头皱了起来。你敏锐地捕捉到了他的情绪变化，你猜一向阴晴不定的拉菲克一定没有对阿泰尔说什么好话。

“我要回刺客公会一趟，向他汇报我成功刺杀了塔米尔的消息，”阿泰尔答道。你听到他把“汇报”这个词咬得很重，默默在心底叹息了一声。阿泰尔一直是个骄傲的人，你很清楚这段被贬为学徒的时光一定让他很不好受。不过，你相信以阿泰尔的能力与威信，他很快会重回刺客大师的位置。

你们一路朝西南方走去，穿过了熙熙攘攘的人群，来到了安静的富人区。“你怎么戴上了头巾？我记得你之前并不喜欢这些繁琐的装束，”阿泰尔问道。

你很高兴阿泰尔留意到了你装束的变化，当然你并不觉得太过意外，他一直是个细心的人。微勾唇角，你答道，“老师，你一定记得我们的信条之一：成为人群的一员，让人群掩护你。”顿了顿，你接着说，“我被分派了监视大马士革圣殿支持者的任务，每天我都要穿行在城市中，穿着普通女子的服饰而非刺客装束能让我更好地隐藏自己。”

你们来到了刺客公会外面的小巷。压低声音，你无奈地摊手道，“我想我只能在外面等你了，老师，毕竟阿尔莫林命令你独自完成任务。”阿泰尔颔首以示同意，飞身跃上刺客公会所在的小楼，从房顶的空洞跳进了公会的庭院。

阿泰尔并没有让你等待太久，没过几分钟他就回到了你身边。拍了拍刺客袍上的尘土，阿泰尔挑眉道，“走吧，你一定也不想在这里停留太久。”

阿泰尔在大马士革的任务彻底结束了。“你要回马斯亚夫吗？”你试探地问道。

阿泰尔点了点头，“对，我要回去向导师报告。”想到他很快就会离开，你的情绪瞬间低落了下来，“我送你出城吧，老师，”你小声说道。

阿泰尔的回答与你想象中不同，他说，“我并不急着离开，我想我可以多停留一天。虽然不是第一次来大马士革，但我从来没有机会好好游览这座城市。”

你惊讶地回应道，“可是，万一你因为晚回去再受到处罚怎么办——”

阿泰尔轻哼了一声，显然他对阿尔莫林并不怎么在意，“导师已经把我贬为学徒，我想不出他对我还能有什么更坏的处置，”说到这里他看向你，“既然是我在执行任务，任务的进度就由我控制。”

听到阿泰尔的回复你松了一口气，“老师，我带你去城里转转吧，”你提议道。

不需要为了任务赶时间，也考虑到你的着装不够轻便，阿泰尔选择和你走在地面上，你们沿着来刺客公会时的路返回城中心。“你想去哪，老师？”你看向阿泰尔，接着说，“我们可以一起去搜集一些情报，让你接下来的任务轻松一些。你知道的，我这半年来一直在帮拉菲克监视圣殿骑士团在大马士革的线人。”

阿泰尔眯起双眼，“你对他们了解多少？”

思索片刻，你答道，“被你清除的塔米尔的线人自然不必多说，剩下的人里，我对其中两个的行踪比较熟悉。”

阿泰尔满意地点了点头，“请为我带路吧。”

不像来刺客公会时那样沉默，返回城市中心的路上，你们都比之前放松了一些。你向阿泰尔分享了这半年来在大马士革的各种离奇见闻，阿泰尔一直专心地倾听着，只会在对一些细节有疑问时打断你。虽然大马士革远离马斯亚夫的兄弟会总部，因为任务性质你也总是孤身一人，但你渐渐爱上了这座繁华大都市中的生活。你从来没有感到这样自由自在过，唯一的不足之处是，阿泰尔并不在你的身边。

出乎意料的是，在你的讲述结束后，阿泰尔主动提起了他在耶路撒冷那次失败的任务。“听说你一直在维护我的名誉？”阿泰尔突然发问。

仰头望向他，你坚定地答道，“是的，老师。我无法容忍大马士革公会的刺客兄弟们那样诋毁你。这次他们终于有机会抓住了你的一点过错，就将他们的本性和狭窄的心胸暴露无遗。”

阿泰尔云淡风轻地答道，“我很欣慰你有这样的心意，不过也不用把他们的话放在心上。”他看向前方被湛蓝天幕包裹的大清真寺的圆顶，“最重要的是坚守我们自己的信条，只要无愧于本心就好。”

你若有所思地点了点头，“我明白了，老师。”你很清楚阿泰尔所说的“自己的信条”指什么，你认为这是你们两人之间心照不宣的秘密。早在因为耶路撒冷所罗门神殿事件和阿尔莫林发生冲突前，阿泰尔就萌生了改革刺客兄弟会的想法。他看出了兄弟会的众多腐朽落后之处，对于“万物皆虚，万事皆允”的信条也有一整套自己的理解。你很清楚他只是在等待机会，等待将兄弟会引领上新的道路的时机。

这次你们没有进入市中心集市的天井，而是拐入了集市旁不那么热闹的一条小巷。很快，前方一位女子的尖叫吸引了你和阿泰尔的注意——

“滚开！不许动我的花！”向声音源头方向望去，你看到一个身穿明黄色长袍、戴着米色头巾的卖花女被三个男人围困在了中间。男人毫不掩饰地挂着令人作呕的笑容，不怀好意地对女子动手动脚。一听到呼喊声，阿泰尔的右手就搭上了身侧的刀柄。你也弹出了袖剑，蓄势待发。

卖花女躲避不及，一个踉跄，手中装满花的陶罐跌落在地。陶罐碎片碰撞出清脆的声响，罐内的玫瑰花洒了一地。在陶罐破碎的同时，阿泰尔已经冲向了对卖花女意图不轨的男人。你看出了这三个男人只是普通人，并未受过专业训练。阿泰尔并未动用袖剑或长刀，赤手空拳解决了其中两个。你也紧随其后，一跃而起扑倒了第三个男人。

卖花女愣在了原地，过了一会儿才开口道，“谢谢……谢谢你们……”

看到洒了满地的花，你有些遗憾地说，“可惜，很多花都被他们踩碎了。”你迅速捡起了几朵幸免于难的玫瑰花，塞回了卖花女手中。

“走吧，我们都没有下狠手，估计那几个男人快醒来了，”阿泰尔提醒。防止三个男人苏醒后闹出更大动静吸引来城里的卫兵，你和阿泰尔护送卖花女离开了那条小巷，来到集市门前。

“到这里就行，不用麻烦你们保护我了，”卖花女示意你们停下。打量了你们几眼，卖花女望向阿泰尔，打趣地说，“这位先生要送一枝花给美丽的女士吗？”

想到卖花女可能理解错了你和阿泰尔的关系，你顿时感到尴尬不已，连忙解释道，“你误会了，我们不是——”

没等你说完，卖花女又笑了笑，“开个玩笑，”她递给你一朵娇艳欲滴的红玫瑰，“这是报答你们的恩情。”你接过玫瑰，卖花女又说，“请允许我向你们表达最诚挚的谢意。再见了，善良的先生和女士。”她向你们行了一礼，消失在了集市门前的人群中。

你本来想将卖花女送你的玫瑰别在发丝上，当握着花的右手抬至头顶，你才意识到你还戴着头巾。你拿着花在脸颊侧边比划了一下，“好看吗？”你望向阿泰尔。说出这句话后你突然有些后悔，虽然没有照镜子，但你能感觉到你的脸快要和玫瑰花瓣变成一个颜色。

你看到阿泰尔的目光恍惚了一下，他微微颔首，“好看。”太阳沉得更低了一些，他的深色眼眸在阳光下呈现出好看的金色，雪白刺客长袍的下摆在风中微微飘动。猛然意识到自己的失神，你连忙收敛思绪，将那朵玫瑰花别在长袍的前襟上。

大马士革西边是连绵不绝的群山，太阳落山比马斯亚夫要早一些。考虑到天黑后不便开展跟踪任务，你意识到你们必须立即开始寻找第一个目标。阿泰尔显然也有同样的想法，你们一拍即合，向城东的贫民区走去。

（未完待续）


	2. Chapter 2

“这个疑似线人的人有什么特征？”阿泰尔迅速进入了执行任务时的状态。

“大约三十岁，中等个头，明面上的职业是一间瓷器店的老板。”在阿泰尔影响下，你的话语也变得简洁。在脑海中搜寻了一下情报，你补充道，“我发现近一个月内，每天晚上八点左右他都会去贫民区一条偏僻的小巷，在那里和一个听口音是阿勒颇人的年轻男子接头。”

快到神秘男子经常出没的那条小巷时，你通过鹰眼视觉看到小巷尽头右边的围墙根前有一团红色的身影。阿泰尔也发现了你们的目标，无需言语，眼神碰撞间，你们已经明白了对方的想法。

你跳上小巷左侧的建筑，放低重心，小步快速跑过房屋之间横亘空中的梁木，悄无声息地奔跑在一座座屋顶上。阿泰尔和你同步展开行动，他跳上了小巷右侧的房屋，如同鬼魅一般悄然来到神秘男子正上方的屋顶。

你站在了神秘男子对面的屋顶上，好在他并没有发现你。和阿泰尔交换眼神后，你朝你们的目标吹了一声口哨。

口哨果然吸引了神秘男子的注意，看到你后他似乎明白了什么，想要从现场逃跑。一切都在你们计划之内，神秘男子还没跑出两步，便被从天而降的阿泰尔扑倒在地。看到目标已被阿泰尔制服，你跳下屋顶，跑向阿泰尔和那个被他用袖剑指着喉咙的神秘男子。

“老师，我们得快一点，和他接头的那个人随时有可能到，”你提醒道。看着在阿泰尔袖剑下挣扎的目标，你补充道，“就算再来一个人以我们的实力一定也能解决，但我们还是尽量要低调行事……”

阿泰尔闻言微微颔首以示同意，同时左手的袖剑把目标的喉咙抵得更紧了一些，“其他圣殿骑士大师在哪？”

死神近在咫尺，刚才还想逃跑的目标现在已是彻底屈服。“阿卡……咳咳……医院……”线人的声音因为恐惧而微微发抖。

“医院？”阿泰尔抓住了关键词。

你灵光一闪，“他指的可能是驻扎在阿卡的医院骑士团最高大师加尼耶·德·纳布卢斯，有情报称他同时也是圣殿骑士团的一员。”

“有趣，”阿泰尔看向你，“我想我知道下一个目标是谁了。”

仿佛带着视死如归般的勇气，被阿泰尔的袖剑指着喉咙的线人大喊道，“你们不会成功的！阿卡被十字军控制已有一段时间，你们不可能潜入那座城市……”

“你的废话太多了，”阿泰尔摇头。你怜悯地看向在阿泰尔袖剑下不断挣扎的圣殿骑士线人，你从阿泰尔的声音听出，他的耐心快要耗尽了。

“这些就是我知道的全部了，我只能接触到这个层次的消息……”也许是意识到了他的结局，圣殿骑士线人的脸色比哭还要难看。

“你也不用知道更多了，”阿泰尔左手微微用力，袖剑便刺穿了线人的喉咙。线人眼神瞬间变得滞涩，喉咙涌出了大量鲜血。阿泰尔把死者的尸体放倒在地上，随即眼神示意你离开现场。

你们又攀上小巷右侧的房屋，跑过一根根梁木与一座座屋顶，回到了大集市的天井上方。黑夜完全统治了这座繁华的城市，一轮满月攀上了漆黑的天幕。

阿泰尔示意你停在原地，压低声音道，“有卫兵。”

视线下移，你看到几个全副武装的卫兵正在盘问一个看起来是小商贩的男子。大马士革没有处于战争状态，但是这里也和其他黎凡特地区城市一样实行宵禁。这个夜还很漫长，但人们都因为禁令被迫回到了室内，白天热闹的集市和大街此刻空空荡荡。

“看来我们今天没法追踪第二个圣殿骑士线人了，”你遗憾地说。你的肚子不合时宜地叫了一声，已经到了晚上九点钟，八九个小时没有吃饭的你早已饿得不行。

想到阿泰尔应该也还饿着肚子，你问，“老师，你想去吃点东西吗？”

“我想这里应该没有还开着门的餐厅了，”阿泰尔抱着手臂，“或者你有什么更好的主意？”

“这……”你忘记了餐厅都已经打烊的事实，思考片刻后你有了一个主意，但不是那么敢开口……“呼，”你微不可察地吐了口气让自己冷静下来。做好了最坏的打算，你看向阿泰尔，“老师，不如我们回我的住处吧，我还有一些吃的东西。”

呃，这话怎么听起来怪怪的，但愿阿泰尔不要生气……你心想。阿泰尔赞同了你的提议，“好，我们快离开这里吧。”

你的临时住处离大集市并不是很远，你故意选择住在闹市区，因为这有利于你开展情报搜集工作和隐藏自己。你们灵巧地跳过一座座屋顶，很快来到了你的住处门前。

确认没有人看到你们，你迅速开门邀请阿泰尔进屋。即使还未点亮烛火，银白色的月光已经把房间照得很亮。中午你离家之前点了熏香，香早已熄灭，但那能让人心情平静的香味还若有若无地萦绕在你周围。

“这就是我在大马士革的家，”你点亮了房间四角的烛火。阿泰尔的注意力被房间的一面墙壁吸引，他久久盯着你挂在墙上的几把弯刀。微风吹过，阿泰尔的影子也跟着火苗微微晃动。

“你怎么还留着这把刀？”阿泰尔取下挂在最高处的那把刀，“它已经配不上你现在的实力了。”

“这是你送我的第一把武器，我才不愿意扔掉呢，”你不假思索地脱口而出。话一出口，你们好像同时意识到了什么，有一种莫名的情绪弥漫在你和阿泰尔之间。无关刺客，信条，刺杀，训练，而是一些更私人的，你们从未说出口的东西。

你很庆幸房间里的光线不怎么好，不至于让你通红的双颊那样显眼。“我去准备食物，”你示意阿泰尔坐在小桌前的毯子上，飞快地奔向厨房。

已经快到晚上十点钟，如果做复杂的饭时间会太晚，你决定稍微加热一下现成的食物。不一会儿，你就准备好了一些烤饼、奶酪、腌橄榄和鹰嘴豆酱。

你把盛食物的托盘放在小桌上，坐在了阿泰尔对面。“老师一定也很饿了吧？我不想让你等得太久，就只做了一些简单的饭……”你给你们两人放上餐具。

“没事，这样就很好，辛苦你了。”阿泰尔微微点头，拿起一个烤饼。

食物并不多，你们很快吃完了晚饭。吃饭的时候阿泰尔一直很沉默，这既是因为他良好的教养，也是他在常年刺客生涯中形成的习惯。在他的影响下，你也很快吃完了饭。

洗完碗碟，回到小桌前，你看到阿泰尔坐在毯子上望着窗外出神。“老师，你想看看大马士革的夜色吗？”你问。城门早已关闭，阿泰尔只有等到明天清晨才能出城，所以并不急着离开。

阿泰尔颔首以示同意，“去哪里看？”

“就在我家屋顶，这里附近没有高楼遮挡，视野很好的，”说到一半你突然意识到了问题，“可是，老师你明天还要赶路回马斯亚夫，这样会不会影响你休息？我带你去附近的一家旅馆吧，就在隔壁那条街。”

阿泰尔站了起来，“没关系，那点路对我来说不算什么。”

“那你稍等一下，我去换身衣服。”你迫不及待地想摘掉头巾，换上更轻便凉快的衣物。

换好衣服后，你带着阿泰尔来到了屋顶天台。“怎么样？”你看向阿泰尔。沙漠城市昼夜温差很大，凉爽的晚风将你的乌黑长发和丝绸长裙的下摆吹得肆意飘动。看着满城万家灯火，你突然想起了一本古书里的话，“人间若有天堂，大马士革必在其中， 天堂若在天空，大马士革必与之齐名【注1】。”

“很美，但我还是更喜欢马斯亚夫的夜，”阿泰尔望向你们头顶的圆月。

平时你也很喜欢上到屋顶乘凉，所以在天台上放了一块毯子。你在毯子上坐了下来，“我已经半年多没有见过马斯亚夫的夜了。我最想念马斯亚夫的月，还有月光勾勒出的城堡外群山的轮廓……”

说罢，你拍了拍毯子的另一边，“老师，你要坐下来休息一会儿吗？”

阿泰尔摘下兜帽，走到你身旁坐了下来。你们很久没有这样独处过了，一时都觉得有点不自在。不知道该说些什么，你仰头望向了头顶的夜空。满月夜不是观星的好时候，但还是有一些顽强的星星突破了月光的封锁，点缀着被月光照得有些发白的天幕。

阿泰尔一言不发地坐在旁边，似乎陷入了回忆中。你指向头顶的天空，“老师，我们头顶那个星座是天鹰座吗？”

阿泰尔顺着你手指的方向看过去，点头道，“对。这个星座最亮的那颗星星被叫作’Altair’,意为‘飞翔的大鹰’。你一定听出来了，我的名字就是从这颗星星而来【注2】。”阿泰尔的声音不像往常那样清冷，让你有一种强烈的不真实感。

“‘Altair’，”你重复了一遍阿泰尔的话，同时也念出了他的名字。你微笑看向他，“那这样的话，以后我每天晚上都要看看这颗星星。”

“你经常来这里看夜景？”阿泰尔没有继续天鹰座的话题。

你望向远处亮光还未熄灭的人家，“对，我喜欢大马士革的烟火气，这里的生活总让我感觉更加真实，能让我体会普通人的日常生活和他们的喜怒哀乐。”

“我们是注定与危险为伴的刺客，但也是守护者，”阿泰尔也看向远方，“普通人是这个世界的根基，我们要守护的就是这样平静的日常生活。”

“我明白了，老师，”你赞同地点了点头。兄弟会成员皆认同阿泰尔是最出色的一位，大家相信他接过阿尔穆林的位置和使命是迟早的事情。很多时候你经常会忘记阿泰尔只有二十六岁，他的深思卓见不仅来自他丰富的阅历，更是源自一种绝对的智慧，对万事万物的极致洞察。

“我想我很快就要去阿卡了。”月光将阿泰尔的长袍映得更加雪白，他的双眸也幽深得如月光下的湖泊。

你环抱住双膝，下巴枕在膝头，“我想也是，阿卡城那位加尼耶·德·纳布卢斯一定是你的下一个目标。”停顿了一会儿，你仰头看向阿泰尔，“老师，你相信那些传闻吗？我听说最近阿卡贫民区有很多人在深夜诡异地失踪，大马士革公会的兄弟们说是加尼耶·德·纳布卢斯绑架了这些失踪者，作为他那些疯狂医学实验的试验品。”

阿泰尔挑眉，“听起来可信度很高。我记得你说他是隐秘的圣殿骑士团成员，这很符合他们那种疯狂的作风。”

你调整到一个更舒服的坐姿，轻叹口气，“真不知道这场战争什么时候才能结束。萨拉森人，十字军，都不过在为一些虚妄的事物互相厮杀。双方都以为他们的神、他们的教义才是最高，可他们明明信仰的是同一位神灵，教义的不同也只是对所谓神明旨意的不同解读……”

阿泰尔微微颔首，“你说得对，他们还是将这个世界看得太过简单。当然，不是每个人都了解我们知道的那些秘密。”

也许都感到你们的话题有些沉重，你们又聊了很多这半年执行任务中的琐事。出乎你意料的是，阿泰尔主动讲了很多他成为刺客大师前的事情——

“你去过海上吗？”你问。

“去过，我坐船去过塞浦路斯。”阿泰尔答。

“是那种能坐很多人的帆船吗？”

“嗯，船有几十米长，不只有乘客，还有在桅杆上执勤的水手。”

“老师，你出海时不害怕吗？毕竟你还不会游泳……”

“你……”

夜晚的时间总是过得格外快，好像时间之神亲自拨快了时钟指针一般。你看到圆月在空中划过一条弧线，天鹰座沉到了西边地平线之下，猎户座明亮的三星从东边天空升起。困意逐渐盖过了你的理智，你感到眼皮越来越沉，好像做了一个很长很长的梦……

你的确睡了过去。黎明时分，响彻全城的穆斯林晨礼祷告声吵醒了你。半梦半醒间，你感到好像正靠在某个人的肩头。

身侧这个晃眼的雪白的身影让你意识到，你靠在阿泰尔的肩头睡了过去。

你残存的困意顿时消失殆尽，“我——”

阿泰尔早就醒了过来，或者也许整夜都不曾合眼。你迎着他的目光站起身来，“不好意思老师，我没有想到会在这里睡着……”

“没关系，”阿泰尔也站了起来。他走到天台的围栏旁边，“我要走了。”

你默默走到阿泰尔身旁，与他共同面向初升的太阳。“你还会来大马士革吗？”你不敢转过身面对他。

“如果下次去阿卡时间宽裕，我会过来看你的，”阿泰尔答。

“保重，”你有些不舍地看向阿泰尔。

阿泰尔微微颔首，“保重。”

晨礼的祷告声唤醒了整座城市，你看到街道被越来越多的行人填满，就像一滴滴水汇聚成了水流。你听到商贩的叫卖声，年轻姑娘的谈笑声，马车车轮压过石板街的声响，它们无不昭示着这座城市的活力与生机。

阿泰尔轻巧地跃上一座座屋顶，雪白的身影被阳光镀上一层金色，与城市融为了一体。斜映的阳光让大马士革格外有历史气息，透过清晨的雾气，你仿佛看到了那些早已湮没在历史尘埃中的伟大帝国的残影。

马斯亚夫藏在大马士革城外的千万重山峦背后，你不知道何时才能回到那里。不过，你已经开始期待和阿泰尔在大马士革的下一次相逢。

（全文完）

注1：我在查有关叙利亚和大马士革的资料时经常看到这句话。都说是出自一本阿拉伯古书，但我没查到具体是什么书……

注2：天鹰座最明亮的星，即天鹰座α星，中文称为“牛郎星/河鼓二”，西方称呼此星为Altair，是阿拉伯语的“飞翔的大鹫（Al nasr-l'tair:النسر الطائر）”的缩写。Altair是排名全天第十二的明亮恒星，白色。在星空观测中，是夏季大三角中的一角。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一些叨逼叨：
> 
> 我知道阿泰尔会游泳，易溶于水是animus的问题，但就是很想迫害他…（逃
> 
> 感觉我还是不太擅长写日常向，这篇写得有点累……继续打初代看阿泰尔去了，溜了溜了


End file.
